Maximum Ride Songfic
by STARszx
Summary: Songfic using song 'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Minor Fax ? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Keep Holding On

**A/N : My first Songfic (: (And my first submission.) Sorry for making Fang die ): It's how I interpreted the song.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the song 'Keep Holding On' nor any of the characters from Maximum Ride. All rights go to Avril Lavigne and James Patterson respectively.**

**

* * *

  
**

Max POV

I stared up at the night sky. The stars were beautiful. I remembered the first night we had arrived here. Fang was still with us then.

"With you standing here in comparison , they're nothing," Fang had whispered in my ear. It had been freezing cold that night. But with Fang's wings wrapping around us , it had created a warm bubble of heat and I had felt warm and cosy.

A single tear rolled down my cheek as I recalled the times I had with him. I sat alone by the edge of the cliff. The rest of the flock were asleep in the cave. I had volunteered to take first watch.

"It's been a year , Fang," I whispered to myself. "It's been hard without you. But I know you can't come back."

Fang had died a year ago. It wasn't until the day of the operation that he told me he had cancer.

_You're not alone ,_

_Together we stand.I'll be by your side , you know I'll take your hand._

I sang to myself , remembering what I last told him before he went for the operation. "I'll always be with you , Fang." I said to myself , replaying the scene in my head.

_When it gets cold , _

_And it feels like the end ,_

_There's no place to go , you know I won't give in._

_No , I won't give in._

I remembered his voice perfectly. He promised that he wouldn't give up , that he would make it through the operation.

_Keep holding on._

'_Cos you know we'll make it through , we'll make it through._

_Just stay strong._

'_Cos you know I'm here for you , I'm here for you._

_There's nothing you could say ,_

_Nothing you could do ,_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth , so_

_Keep holding on._

'_Cos you know we'll make it through , we'll make it through._

I had to put on a brave front. I had to believe that Fang would make it. There was nothing else I could do but to have faith.

Fang POV

_So far away , _

_I wish you were here ,_

_Before it's too late , this could all disappear._

I watched Max sitting on the cliff. She looked so beautiful. I wished I could go down and talk to her , to comfort her , but I couldn't.

_Before the doors close _

_And it comes to an end ,_

_With you by my side , I will fight and defend._

_I'll fight and defend._

Before I went in for the operation , I had already known that my life was going to be over. There had been practically no chance of survival. But I had to promise Max that I would make it through. When I went into the operation , I imagined that Max was right by my side. I remembered the times we fought off the Erasers and Flyboys.

"It's the same thing," I told myself. "Only that this time , I'm alone in the fight."

_Keep holding on._

'_Cos you know we'll make it through , we'll make it through._

_Just stay strong._

'_Cos you know I'm here for you , I'm here for you._

_There's nothing you could say ,_

_Nothing you could do ,There's no other way when it comes to the truth , so_

_Keep holding on._

'_Cos you know we'll make it through , we'll make it through._

I played Max's voice in my head throughout the operation. Her last words to me. Slowly , I felt myself slip away.

Max POV

_Hear me when I say , when I say I believe , _

_Nothing's gonna change , nothing's gonna change destiny._

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly._

_Yeah , yeah , yeah , yeah._

The tears streaked down my cheeks now. Fang had promised he would make it through. He told me that we were destined to be together , so he would survive. I had believed him. But he broke his promise to me. And now life was meaningless without him.

The flock had changed. We weren't as close as we used to be. Everybody seemed more pessimistic. Angel would usually spend the day sitting in a corner , crying. Nudge hardly ever talked anymore. Gazzy and Iggy stopped making bombs. I usually flew away from the flock so nobody would see me cry. At night we would gather back and just sleep.

Fang had been my right-hand man , my best friend , my comfort , my stronghold , and my soul mate. I felt hollow , empty and lost without him. Life was never the same without him. And it could never be the same again.

_Ladadada_

_Ladadada_

_Ladadadadadadadadada_

I got up on my feet and looked up at the sky again.

"I'm coming to join you , Fang!" I shouted. I had made up my mind. Since life wasn't worth living without Fang , I would just stop living and join him.

I walked backwards a few steps and stopped when I reached the mouth of the cave. I ran forward and jumped off the cliff. My natural instincts told me to snap my wings open and flap , but I ignored them. I watched as the ground came closer and closer. I was losing altitude fast.

"I'm coming , Fang," I thought to myself and smiled.

_Keep holding on._

'_Cos you know we'll make it through , we'll make it through._

_Just stay strong._

'_Cos you know I'm here for you , I'm here for 's nothing you could say ,_

_Nothing you could do ,_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth , so_

_Keep holding on._

'_Cos you know we'll make it through , we'll make it through._

Suddenly , I felt something grab me by my arms. I started to rise upwards again. I looked up and saw ……

Fang.

He switched from holding me by my arms to carrying me bridal style.

"What were you thinking?" he whispered in my ear. The sound of his voice was beautiful. I had missed it so much.

"I wanted to be with you , Fang. To join you in death."

"And abandon the flock? Max , you have to take care of the flock."

"Iggy can."

"I know what happened to the flock when I left. Imagine what would happen if you left. It would be a hundred times worse than this."

I knew he was right. The tears flowed down my cheeks again.

"I can't do this , Fang. Not without you." I whispered , knowing he could hear me despite how soft I was.

"For the flock , Max. Please. If not for them , then for me."

I looked at him.

"Just remember , I'll always be near. Even if you can't see or hear me , it will be as if I'm right next to you."

He set me down on the cliff and went over to wake Iggy up so that he could take second watch. Iggy didn't seem to notice it was Fang that woke him up. After all , he was blind.

Fang made me lie down and then traced soothing circles on my back in between my wings , just the way I liked it. I slowly drifted off to sleep. Just before I went into dreamland , Fang got up and kissed me on my forehead.

"Stay. For the flock and for me. Take care. I love you," he whispered in my ear and flew off into the darkness.

_Keep holding on._

_Keep holding on._

I dreamt of Fang that night. He wasn't with us , but he was watching over us from above.

Fang POV

_There's nothing you could say , _

_Nothing you could do ,_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth , so_

_Keep holding on._

'_Cos you know we'll make it through , we'll make it through._

I took Max's last words to me before I died and I sang it to her every night before she slept. To remind her to let destiny take its own course and that the time when she would join me would come on its own.

* * *

Thanks for reading (: R&R please.


	2. Vanilla Twilight

**A/N : Part two? I don't think it's as good as the first one. I don't know , this was bothering me for quite some time , so I decided to write part two using Vanilla Twilight. I don't like it as much as the first one , but I hope you still like it (:**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the song 'Vanilla Twilight' nor any of the characters from Maximum Ride. (I do , however , own this storyline , so no stealing.) All rights go to Owl City / Adam Young and James Patterson respectively.**

* * *

Fang POV

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

Her blonde hair that grew down to her shoulders got caught in the light breeze. A few strands of hair blew into her face and she frowned. Even then , she still looked beautiful. Max was sitting on the cliff as usual. I missed her so much. Four months had passed since then and ever since that night , I kept a close eye on Max every night. She was fine now , knowing that I was near. But all good things have to come to an end. How would I break the news to Max …….

Max POV

'_Cos I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you dear_

'_Cos I wish you were here_

I looked up the stars. I smiled to myself. The last time I did this , I ended up trying to kill myself. Obviously , I didn't die. And I found out that Fang was watching over us. Every night after my watch , I would sleep peacefully , knowing he was there.

My watch beeped. I walked over to Iggy and tapped his hand twice. He woke up immediately and went to take second watch. I lay down in his position and sighed. I missed Fang. A lot. I missed having him silently help the flock and guide them. I missed having him hug me to sleep. How I longed for him to be here with me right now.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

I rolled over , I couldn't sleep tonight. Once I started thinking about Fang , I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. I watched the sky. Slowly , it turned from pitch black to a navy blue and then finally , a light the memories from the times I spent staying up with Fang the whole night suddenly ran through my mind. We would usually talk about the flock. Or rather , I would talk about the flock while he listened. I looked at the sky and tried to imagine that Fang was next to me. I sighed for the second time. It just wasn't the same without him.

Fang POV

_The silence isn't so bad_

_Till I look at my hands and feel sad_

'_Cos the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly_

Max switched places with Iggy. She lay down and went to sleep. I flew down , wanting to watch Max sleep. But when I went down , she wasn't asleep. I quickly flew back up , hoping she hadn't noticed me. Luckily , it seemed like she hadn't.

All was silent where I was. I just watched Max from where I was. It was quieter than usual without her breathing. But I was fine with silence. I actually liked quietness. I smiled to myself and looked down at my hands. I imagined holding Max's hand again. I sighed and my smile disappeared.

_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

'_Cos cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

I yawned , but I couldn't fall asleep. My old method of falling asleep was helping Max fall asleep. Obviously , I couldn't use that method anymore. I was sure to have humongous eye bags. I hadn't slept in about 48 hours. I sat and tried thinking of new methods to fall asleep.

Max POV

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist deep in thought because when I think of you_

_I don't feel so alone_

Long black hair covered his gorgeous facial features. His eyes were obsidian ; dark and mysterious. The picture of Fang in my mind smiled at me , melting my heart.

Somehow , thinking of Fang made me feel like he was with me again. Like he was right next to me. I didn't feel so alone when I thought of him. I sang to myself.

_I don't feel so alone , I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_I'll think of you tonight_

I got up so suddenly that I scared Iggy.

"Going for a fly," I whispered in his ear. He nodded once.

I flung myself off the cliff , enjoying the pure exhilaration of free-falling. I unfurled my wings and rose up into the sky. It felt like such a long time since I did this.

_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

I rose higher and higher , just enjoying the wind blowing past my face. The thrill of being airborne was lovely. I had missed flying almost as much as I missed Fang.

"Fang!" I called , knowing he would hear me. I just had to see him one more time.

Fang POV

"Fang!" I heard the most wonderful voice in the world. I opened my eyes and scanned the skies for her. I spotted her , about fifteen metres away from me. I jumped up and flew over to her. I grabbed her from behind , making her jump. I laughed to myself.

"I love you," I breathed into her ear. She turned around and punched my lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't ever sneak up on me again!" She said , grinning. "But , I love you too."

I kissed on her lips ever so delicately. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. It was a short and sweet kiss. If my heart were still beating , it would be beating erratically right about now. Then I remembered what I needed to tell her and frowned.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh , if my voice could reach back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear , "Oh darling I wish you were here."_

I took in a deep breath.

"Max," I said. "I need to tell you something."

She looked up at me and smiled , but as soon as she saw my expression , her smile faded. She knew something was up.

"What is it?"

I didn't know what her reaction would be. I didn't know whether it would be safe , but I had no choice.

"I need to leave. I can't stay to watch over all of you anymore. My time here is up."

I watched as her hazel brown eyes welled up and a single tear spilled over. It rolled down her cheek. I caught it with my index finger and started stroking the same cheek with my thumb.

"Shh , don't cry. It's going to be okay. But promise me something."

"What?" She asked , her voice wobbling. It broke my heart to see her upset.

"Be safe. I want to be able to know that you're alive and well even when I'm gone. Take care of the flock for me. Tell them I miss them all a lot. Tell them all I love them. And Max , I love you. More than you'll ever know." That was probably the longest thing I have ever said.

Max nodded her head , tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Although I'm leaving , I promise you , I will never forget you , Maximum Ride. Keep holding on." I whispered into her ear and kissed her forehead. I gently pried her hands off me and flew off , slowly fading away into the shadows.

* * *

**Thanks for reading (:**

**As usual , R&R please (:**


	3. You're The Inspiration

**A/N : Last songfic for this series of songfics (: One of my fave songs. It's kind of old , but nice (: And okay , I know that Fang doesn't sound like that (I certainly hope not :/ It wouldn't suit him , haha.) , but there's nothing I can do about it! ): Just bear with it okay? And I know this one will be a bit boring. I don't know if you'll like it. Hope you do though (:**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the song 'You're the Inspiration' nor any of the characters here. All rights go to Chicago/Peter Cetera/David Foster and James Patterson respectively.**

* * *

Max POV

I peered out the window and watched as the snowflakes drifted to the ground slowly. The Flock and I were in Mom's house celebrating Christmas. The younger ones were outside playing in the snow and Iggy was helping Mom with the cooking. Jeb was out getting Christmas presents for everybody. He was bound to get something extravagant as usual. Like the Blackberry he had gotten me two years ago. It was nice , but that year , I had gotten an even more meaningful present.

I ran into my room and dug inside my bag until I found what I was looking for - a white compact disc with the words "For Max" scrawled on it. I walked over to the CD player and put in the CD. As the music started , I turned the knob to make it louder. I curled up on my bed and started to sob as Fang's voice filled the room.

_You know our love was meant to be_

_The kind of love to last forever_

_And I want you here with me_

_From tonight until the end of time_

_You should know_

_Everywhere I go_

_Always on my mind_

_In my heart , In my soul , Baby_

"Why did you have to leave," I whispered.

_You're the meaning in my life_

_You're the inspiration_

_You bring feeling to my life_

_You're the inspiration_

"You inspired me to write this one," Fang had breathed into my ear. I had snuggled closer to his chest and enjoyed the music.

_Wanna have you near me_

_I wanna have you hear me saying_

_No one needs you more than I need you_

Fang , I mirror your feelings. I need you right now.

_And I know Yes I know that it's plain to see_

_We're so in love when we're together_

_Now I know (Yes I know)That I need you here with me_

_From tonight until the end of time_

Long before Fang and I had confessed to each other , the Flock had already known. Nudge and Angel constantly tried to set us up while Gazzy and Iggy kept hinting to Fang for him to admit. When we finally got together , they were all elated.

_You should know_

_Everywhere I go_

_Always on my mind_

_In my heart , In my soul_

I inhaled deeply and let the music fill my mind , blocking out every other thought.

_You're the meaning in my life_

_You're the inspiration_

_You bring feeling to my life_

_You're the inspiration_

_Wanna have you near me_

_I wanna have you hear me saying_

_No one needs you more than I need you_

_(No one needs you more than I)(Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Wanna have you near me_

_I wanna have you hear me saying_

_No one needs you more than I need you_

_(I need you more)You're the meaning in my life_

_You're the inspiration_

_You bring feeling to my life_

_You're the inspiration_

_When you love somebody_

_Till the end of time_

_When you love somebody_

_Always on my mind_

_(No one needs you more than I)_

I couldn't take it anymore , I broke down and cried. But it was happy tears. I knew that Fang would always be waiting for me. Until we were together again.

_When you love somebody_

_Till the end of time_

_When you love somebody_

_Always on my mind_

"Merry Christmas , Fang," I whispered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading (:**

**Hope you liked this one and the song. **

**So this ends off the series of songfics , yeah? (:**

**Review! :D **


End file.
